Last Author Standing
by calin-durus
Summary: My entries from the Twilight LAS community on live journal. Various povs. Some AU, Some AH, some cannon.
1. Round 1: A Moment of Silence

**Story Title**: A Moment of Silence  
**Character/Relationships**: Edward's POV but has some Renesmee in it  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Takes place moments before the Volturi show up in Breaking Dawn (un beta'd)

* * *

Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice, but no one knows for sure. For those of my kind, we know that our world will end in pain. But for us to say when; well not even the gift of foresight could help you with that.

Today was the day we had been working hard to prepare for. None of us really wanted to see this day end in a battle, but we were prepared to fight to protect the child. Not just the child, but my child. A child given to me, a vampire, by my wife and love Bella.

Of all the things I imagined, of all the ways I thought of having a life with Bella; never did I think that this was possible. But yet here it was. The perfect combination of angel and monster in one tiny little being. Her mother's chocolate brown eyes and familiar blush and heartbeat, combined with my bronze colored hair and vampiric abilities.

Half human, half vampire. A miracle, as she was dubbed by both Carlisle and Rosalie.

Yet this miracle was about to start a war, or so we feared.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. The thoughts of those around me, as of late, quite deafening; had become eerily quiet. Normally I longed for such solitude, but today, today I didn't want to be alone to my thoughts. My fears.

"Edward," the soft voice of my Bella called to me. I looked beside me and smiled. The sight of her holding our child, made my dead heart feel as if it would skip a beat.

"Yes Love?"

"Renesemee wants you," she smiled, handing our daughter over to me.

I took her into my arms, trying my best to hide the trepidation I felt from her but knowing with the single touch of her palm, she would know my darkest fears.

She wrapped her tiny arms around me, placing her head into the crook of my neck. I understood why the Volturi had to come. She looked like that of the immortal children, forbidden amongst our kind. But she wasn't. She was close to four months of age; growing more and more by the day.

_Daddy?_ Her little voice whispered in my head.

_Yes Nessie?_

_Everything will be okay._ She tried to assure me as images from the last two weeks floated through her memory. She showed me moments of her laughing with the Tanya and Kate from the Denali Clan, the times she helped Zafrina teach Bella to fight, and all the times Carlisle's measured and kept logs of her growth. _See?_

I smiled and pressed my lips to her forehead in a soft kiss. _You're right Nessie. Everything will be okay._


	2. Round 2: Her Jasper

**Name: calin_durus**

**Story Title: Her Jasper**

**Character/Relationships: Jasper/Alice**

**Rating: (PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) G**

**Warnings: Takes place moments before Alice, Bella and Edward return from Italy in New Moon; This is how it was submitted for round 2 of Twilight_Last Author Standing

* * *

**

Don't worry, she said. Things will be fine, she assured me. But I knew better. She was protecting me, keeping me from following her.

She was scared. I didn't need my gift to know; I could hear it in her voice, mixed with all the words left unspoken.

The worst part, she knew I would listen to her. As much as I regarded Edward as family, Alice was my one constant. The one thing I would risk my life for.

And she used it against me, because she knew, I was nothing without her.

I couldn't be angry at her. I could never be angry at Alice, for she's the one that brought light into my life. She eased the years of pain that the wars and Maria had caused.

She never saw me as the monster I often felt I was, giving me the love I often didn't think I deserved.

I'm complete with her, nothing without.

I could sense her before she even walked off the plane. Her relief that they survived was tangible; her joy to be home with her family flooding my senses. But most of all, I felt her love for me.

She moved through the crowd, her eyes set for me only, as the small smile crossed her beautiful lips.

I was a man of honor, a Major in the Confederate Army, a warrior through and through.

Now, at this moment and for the rest of my existence; I am her Jasper.


End file.
